Handmaids tale
by SupernaturalFan06
Summary: Emma Swan, renamed OfSamdi, is the Handmaid assigned to the home of the Gileadan Commander Samdi Baron and his wife Regina Mills. OfSamdi is subject to strict rules and constant scrutiny; an improper word or deed on her part can lead to brutal punishment. Basically plot of Handmaids tale using Once Characters / Spoilers for Handmaids Tale / Captain Swan & Swan Fire


Neal's hands are gripped tight to the wheel, he needs to get is family across the boarder so they are safe from this new world that is being created. They are onto him he wants to call them the police but the police that we all know, no longer exists. Sirens are getting closer as he pushes his foot down on the gas pedal in the car. As he is turning the corners in the woodland area the tires screech. It's nearly like a high speed chase that you would see on a news coverage.

Emma is in the back holding their son close to her, looking out the rear window seeing how close the men are, they aren't do far behind them. Emma glances back round to the front and catches Neal's eyes in the rear view mirror, she can see the terror in his eyes.

The car hits a wet surface on the road and Neal feels himself loosing control off the car. He can't control the wheel as the car veers of the road and into the side of a tree. There is silence in the car for moment, but Neal gathers his thoughts and knows they need to keep moving, he tries to reverse the car, but it won't move out of the ditch.

"Shit!" he slams his hands of the wheel.

Neal then unbuckles is his belt, they are going to have make a run for it now. They aren't too far away from the boarder. He gets out and helps Emma and Henry out the back of the car.

Emma bends down to Henry's height and starts checking him to see if he is ok from the bump into the tree. "Is your head ok?"

Henry just nods to says yes.

The sirens even closer now Neal knows to give his family their best chance he must send them ahead, while he holds of the men. He grabs Henry's bag from the car.

"The boarder is two miles north." he thrusts the bag into Emma hands.

"What about you?" Emma asks, she is hesitant to leave Neal behind. She doesn't get any answer from him straight away.

"Run." he tells her in a firm voice, pushing them in the direction they need to go in.

Emma and Henry start to head north she looks back to Neal one last time. "Go I'll be right behind you." he lies to her.

She knows he is lying she can tell he won't be right behind them. She grabs Henry's hand and they begin to run as fast as they can together.

Only after a few minutes Emma and can tell Henry is slowing down he is only seven of course he can't run as fast as her. Emma's adrenaline has also kicked in with everything going on which is making her a bit more speedy.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Emma stops suddenly. Neal. They got him they shot him.

For a moment Emma is now worried, upset, heartbroken, so many emotions, she needs to kept it together for Henry and keep running she needs to keep him safe. She scoops Henry up in her arms and starts running again.

She finds it hard to run as fast with Henry in her arms. She can hear the voices of the men chasing after them close by. She finds a spot for her and Henry to hide under.

Emma and Henry sit and wait as the voices get closer.

"Mum" Henry says aloud, he is petrified

"Ssh, sweetie." Emma places her hand over Henry's mouth. Hoping the men didn't hear him.

A walkie talkie can now be heard stand above were they hiding, Emma and can even see the black uniform of one of the men, he is holding a gun as well.

Emma closes her eyes and for the first time in the long time she prays that the men don't catch them.

"No one here." one man informs whoever else is there with him.

Emma eyes open again, maybe the lord heard her prayer. She waits a few moments till it is silent and decides to pick up Henry and start to make a run for it again.

"Mum they are coming." Henry informs her. He can see them catching up behind them.

Emma continues to run but ends up loosing her footing and slipping on wet leaves and falling back onto her back with Henry on top of her.

They caught up.

Emma holds Henry with all the strength, as one of the men tries to pry Henry out of her arms.

He eventually gets hold of Henry and takes him off Emma.

"Mummy no." he cries out as the man starts to walk away with him. Henry tries wiggling and kicking but he is too strong for Henry to get away.

"Please don't take him!" Emma begs the men. A third man with them tries to restraint Emma, but she kicks him. They won't take her son from her.

She turns around onto her hands and knees to try and get up, when she feels a whack on her back knocking her down. It doesn't stop her she tries to get up again.

 **Whack!**

Emma takes a blow to the head. The last thing she hears is the screams of her son calling out to her to help him before she passes out.


End file.
